El Cielo de Sam P
by Rainbowtigerr
Summary: "Mi apellido es Puckett, como suena bolsillo en inglés ; nombre, Sam. Tenía 16 años cuando fui asesinada el 10 de Abril de 2011. Estuve aquí un momento y luego me fui. Luego de ser asesinada Sam, desde el cielo, busca que se descubra a su asesino y despedirse del amor de su vida. MENCIÓN SEDDIE Rated M por homicidio y violación
1. Recuerdos de mi antigua vida

**Hola nuevamente yo! **

esta vez con una adaptación de una película que me gustó mucho "Desde mi cielo" súper recomendable, bien aprovecho para explicar un poco. Aquí sigo la historia es decir, no hay iCarly ni programa ni los tres son mejores amigos, Sam es la protagonista, Carly es su mejor amiga y de todas maneras es Seddie aunque no del todo como quisieran, Sam está muerta y cuenta su versión de los hechos.

dicho esto

"Lovely Bone's"_ no me pertenece_, solo esta adaptación. el libro lo pueden encontrar en y la película está disponible en youtube ¡Disfruten de mi versión!

* * *

**El cielo de Sam P. **

_Capítulo 1: Recuerdos de mi antigua vida _

Me recuerdo siendo muy pequeña, tan pequeña que no podía ver por encima de la mesa, había un globo de nieve y recuerdo al pingüino que vivía dentro del globo, estaba tan solo ahí adentro y me preocupaba por él

-No te preocupes Sammi, el pingüino vive en un mundo agradable, está atrapado en un mundo perfecto

Recuerdo a papá, agitando la esfera de nieve

\- Es hora de que vayas a dormir – me alzó en brazos y me llevó hasta la cama

Papá se divorció de mamá cuando yo tenía 5 años, siempre le había echado la culpa a Melanie, mi hermana de la separación de nuestros padres, aunque claro, ella no tenía culpa alguna, Papá vivía solo al otro lado de la ciudad, casi nunca lo veíamos.

Recuerdo que unos días antes estaba ansiosa porque iba a cumplir 17 años, estaba con mi abuela en el centro comercial, mi mejor amiga, Carly no pudo acompañarme ese día, se quedó en el club de ajedrez por la tarde. Yo no era miembro del Club de Ajedrez y del Club de Químicas nunca me interesó, y en la clase de ciencias del hogar de la señorita Briggs se me quemaba todo lo que intentaba cocinar. Mi profesor favorito era el señor Botte, que enseñaba biología y disfrutaba estimulando a las ranas y los cangrejos que teníamos que diseccionar, haciéndoles bailar en sus bandejas enceradas. No me mató el señor Botte, por cierto. No crean que todos los que voy mencionando son sospechosos

Mi asesino era un hombre del vecindario. A mi hermana, quien ama la botánica le gustaban las flores de su jardín. Mi asesino creía en cosas anticuadas tal como viejos pianos y cosas que quizá solo encuentras en una casa embrujada, nunca creí que me seguiría hasta el centro comercial, pero mi mirada solo se fijaba en alguien en particular

\- Entonces ¿Quién es?

\- EH? – mi abuela distrajo mis pensamientos

\- ¿Quién es aquel muchacho? Es guapo, tienes buen gusto

\- Y era muy guapo, Freddie Benson había sido mi amor platónico desde que acompañé a Carly a su club de ciencias, y vaya que lo aburrida que fue esa tarde sirvió de algo!

\- ¿Ya se han besado?

\- ¡Abuela!

\- Si le gustas y te gusta ¿Por qué hacer las cosas más difíciles?

Mi abuela no era nada conservadora, y pues era digna madre de Pam, mi madre y la persona menos pudorosa que podría existir, reconosco que tener una abuela diferente me encantaba… Freddie volteó la mirada y por primera vez, notó mi existencia.

\- ¿Así que Freddie volteó? – dijo mi mejor amiga castaña al cerrar la puerta de su casillero

\- Sí, pero aún no hablamos

\- Algún dia lo besarás

\- No lo creo

De pronto el corazón se aceleró, Freddie caminaba hacia nosotras, Carly siempre insistió en presentarnos pero mi cobardía nunca lo permitió, Freddie era guapo e inteligente ¿ya les había contado que era mayor que nosotras?

\- Carly ¿verdad? Perdóname necesito un favor, hoy no podré ir al club podrías tener este permiso y entregárselo al profesor? – Deslizó un papel verde

\- Claro Freddie, no hay problema … y bueno tengo que irme – mi mejor amiga me había hecho una jugada buena, me había dejado sola con Freddie Benson

\- ¿Sam verdad?

\- ¿Me conoces?

\- Eres mejor amiga de Shay, el otro día te vi en el centro comercial

\- Bueno yo…

\- ¿Te gusta el cine?

\- Me encanta

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado?

Freddie no era tonto, habíamos intercambiado miradas un par de veces cuando iba a ver a Carly al club de ciencias, sabía que me gustaba y sospechaba que yo a él

\- Sí, digo, no… me encantaría

Titubee por un momento, Freddie me sonrió y se retiró… recuerdo que me quedé con Carly al club de ciencias, mamá no quería que fuera tan tarde a casa pero ya se me ocurriría una excusa para ella…

-Esto se pone muy aburrido shay

\- Si quieres puedes irte Sam, te llamaré en la noche para hablar como siempre

\- ¿no te enojas carls?

\- Claro que no

Mel estaba con una fuerte gripe y no había ido a clases, quiero creer que si ella hubiera ido quizá no me hubiera muerto… Pero el 10 de Abril hacía frío y yo tomé un atajo al volver del colegio a casa. Estaba oscuro porque se me había hecho tarde, caminaba con frío porque aún el clima estaba cambiando. A menos de dos metros de donde se encontraba el señor López , saqué mi bufanda de colores para cubrir mi garganta

—No quiero asustarte —dijo el señor López. por supuesto que me dio un susto. Una vez muerta, pensé que en el aire había flotado la débil fragancia de una colonia, pero entonces me había pasado desapercibida o había creído que venía de una de las casas que había más adelante.

Señor López - dije

Eres una Puckett ¿verdad?

Sí.

¿Cómo están tus padres?

Están divorciados —respondí.

Tenía frío, pero la autoridad que proyectaba su edad, y el hecho añadido de que era un vecino, me dio confianza.

—He construido algo allí detrás ¿Te gustaría verlo?

—Tengo frío, y mi madre quiere que esté en casa antes de que se haga de noche.

—Ya es de noche, Samantha

Ojalá hubiera sabido que eso era raro. Yo nunca le había dicho cómo me llamaba.

—He construido un pequeño escondrijo

—Yo no veo nada

Me di cuenta de que el señor López me miraba de una manera rara. Otros hombres mayores me habían mirado de ese modo desde que había crecido el pecho, pero normalmente no perdían la cabeza por mí cuando iba con mi abrigo azul celeste y pantalones acampanados amarillos. Él llevaba unas gafas redondas de montura dorada y me miraba por encima de ellas.

—Deberías fijarte más, Samantha —dijo. Me entraron ganas de largarme de allí, pero no lo hice. ¿Por qué no lo hice?

—Vuelve a intentarlo —y se acuclilló y dio unos golpes en el suelo.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté. Observé una pequeña casa al lado del callejón parecía estar hecha de madera y lucía algo antigua e incomoda

—Es madera —explicó—. Para que no se derrumbe la entrada

—¿Qué es? —pregunté. Ya no tenía frío ni estaba extrañada por la forma en que él me había mirado. Me sentía como en la clase de ciencias: intrigada.

—Ven a verlo

Me metí. La idea de tener 16 años y haber estado encerrada con un hombre de 50 y tanto más no me pareció nada inteligente de mi parte, la casa era madera pura, tenía solo un viejo mueble y una chimenea a medio construir

\- Es hora de irme, está linda pero debo irme

\- Sabes, mi esposa falleció hace ya algunos años y me siento algo solo

El miedo se apoderó de mi pero a la vez la misericordia, quizá solo era un viejo que se sentía solo, nunca supe nada de él, era un vecino que solía pagar la renta a tiempo, mamá decía que nunca salía más que por la despensa

me preguntó si me apetecía un refresco. Así fue como lo llamó. Le dije que tenía que irme a casa.

—Sé educada y tómate una Coca-Cola —insistió él

Sabía que algo andaba mal, y debía irme de ahí pero ¿Cómo?

\- Está bien, tomaré una Coca-Cola.

\- Hace calor ¿verdad?

\- No siento calor

\- ¿Tienes novio?

Había visto esto muchas veces ¿el tipo iba a violarme acaso? Había dejado mi celular en mi mochila y esta estaba muy lejos de mi

\- ¿Tiene baño?

\- No, lo siento, está a medio construir pero cuando esté terminada estará linda ¿no crees?

¿Por qué alguien construiría una hermosa casa de madera al lado de un callejón oscuro? Y cerca de donde vivíamos?

\- Necesito ir al baño, creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa

\- No puedes irte – tomó mi brazo fuertemente, sabía lo que iba a pasar

\- Déjeme ir!

\- ¿Sigues virgen?

No quiero recordar lo que pasó después pero fui violada en aquel mueble, por supuesto que no era virgen pero eso no quitó el trauma que me llevó haber sido violada y claro como era de esperarse trató de ahorcarme con mi bufanda para después acuchillar mi vientre con un cuchillo de cocina… la imagen de aquel viejo encima de mi aún no se me puede olvidar, aún estando muerta.

Fin del cap

¿Reviews?


	2. Estoy muerta

Gracias por criticar mi historia, **chico cj seddie** siempre es grato recibirte en mis historias (:

Esta es la segunda parte espero alguien esté leyéndolo

ACLARACIÓN: Toda la historia será narrada por Sam

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Estoy muerta**

No se engañen, no me di cuenta de que estaba muerta en ese momento, cuando la gente muere suele reprimir hechos traumáticos, después de haber creido escapar de mi vecino corrí a casa, no estaba muy lejos pero lo extraño era… que ya debían ser las diez de la noche y las luces estaban apagadas

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Melanie?

Pregunté por mi madre y mi hermana pero al parecer ninguna se encontraba, mi ropa estaba igual pero mi brazalete favorito no estaba, debió haberse caído en la casa del sr Lopez me imaginé, de pronto vi una luz cegadora saliendo de mi baño, subí al segundo piso con la esperanza de que mamá estuviera tomando un baño

Me sentí flotar, con mucho terror por lo que me había ocurrido pensaba platicarle a mamá lo mas pronto posible para que ese tipo fuera a la cárcel, abrí la puerta de mi baño pero… ese no era mi baño

\- ¿Señor… Lo…pez? – dije con cierta inquietud ¿estaba paranóica? Ese no era mi baño, era el baño de mi vecino, el mismo pedófilo que abusó de mi

Lo vi en la bañera di una vuelta atrás pero la puerta se había desvanecido, supe entonces que esto no estaba sucediendo en realidad, apreté los ojos para abrirlos de un mal sueño pero tampoco era un sueño…era una especie de Limbo ¿Qué era realmente?

El señor López se encontraba en una bañera llena de suciedad, remojado y con una toalla tapándole la vista… en mi ida al lavamanos observé una cuchilla y un pequeño charco de sangre…entonces levanté la vista

\- No...

Al ver mi brazalete colgando de la llave del grifo…me di cuenta que estaba muerta y que no había sido un sueño, el señor López realmente me había asesinado ¿Qué pasaría ahora conmigo?

Sentí desvanecerme nuevamente, es algo que no puedes explicar…es cómo pedirle a un bebe que explique el llanto que hace al nacer

Cuando entré por primera vez en el cielo, pensé que todo el mundo veía lo mismo que yo. Que en el cielo de todos había porterías de fútbol a lo lejos, y mujeres torpes practicando lanzamientos de peso y jabalina. Que todos los edificios eran como los institutos del nordeste residencial, construidos en los años sesenta. Edificios grandes y achaparrados esparcidos en terrenos arenosos pésimamente ajardinados, con salientes y espacios abiertos para darles un aire moderno.

Lo que más me gustaba era que los edificios eran de color turquesa y naranja, como los del instituto Fairfax. A veces, en la Tierra, había pedido a mi padre que me llevara en coche hasta el Fairfax para imaginarme a mí misma allí, insistiría en que me llamaran Samantha. Llevaría el pelo ondulado y ía un cuerpo que volvería locos a los chicos y que las chicas envidiarían, pero, como si eso no fuera suficiente, sería tan encantadora que se sentirían demasiado culpables para no adorarme, pero esos eran mis sueños en la tierra y yo…yo estaba muerta.

Conocí a un chico llamado Jeff , que se convirtió en mi compañero, el tercer día. Lo encontré sentado en los columpios, sí. Es increíble el hecho de que hayan columpios en el cielo, Jeff estaba sentado leyendo un libro escrito en un extraño alfabeto que asocié al arroz frito con cerdo que mi padre había traido desde un extraño restaurante Vietnamita que yo amaba tanto.

—Hola —dije—. Me llamo Sam.

Más adelante el me explicaría que había sacado su nombre de una película.

—Soy Jeff —dijo.

Me quedé mirando su pelo negro. Era brillante como las promesas de las revistas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —pregunté

—Tres días

—Igual que yo

Me senté en el columpio que había a su lado y giré el cuerpo hasta que las cadenas se quedaron enroscadas. Luego me solté y di vueltas hasta que me detuve.

—¿Te gusta esto? —pregunté

—No

—A mí tampoco

Así empezó. El cielo era una clase de instituto, ahí además de Jeff habían otros muchachos se podía hacer de todo ahí, habíamos plasmado nuestros sueños más sencillos y estos se hacían realidad , excepto para la clase de arte en mi caso y el grupo de jazz en el caso de Jeff. Nuestros cielos se ampliaban a medida que se agrandaba nuestra amistad. Coincidíamos en muchas de las cosas que queríamos.

Yo odiaba nuestra casa de dos plantas de la Tierra. Odiaba los muebles de mi madre, y que nuestra casa mirara a otra casa y a otra casa y a otra, un eco de uniformidad que subía por la colina. El cielo, en cambio, daba a un parque, y a lo lejos, lo suficientemente cerca para saber que no estábamos solos, pero tampoco demasiado cerca, veíamos las luces de la noche. Con el tiempo empecé a desear más cosas. Lo que me extrañaba era cuánto deseaba saber lo que no había sabido en la Tierra. Quería que me dejaran hacerme mayor.

—La gente crece viviendo —dije a Jeff—Yo quiero vivir

—Eso está descartado —contestó

—¿Podemos ver al menos a los vivos?

—Sigue los senderos, y sabrás el camino —dijo Jeff

Así fue como Jeff y yo nos pusimos en camino. En nuestro cielo había una tienda de helados donde, si pedías determinados sabores, nunca te decían: «No es la época»; había un periódico donde a menudo aparecían fotos nuestras que nos hacían parecer importantes; había en él hombres de verdad y mujeres guapas, porque yo tenía devoción por las revistas de moda. A veces Jeff no parecía prestar mucha atención, y otras desaparecía mientras yo lo buscaba.

Era cuando iba a una parte del cielo que no compartíamos. Yo lo echaba de menos entonces, pero era una manera extraña de echar de menos, porque a esas alturas conocía el significado de «siempre». Yo no podía conseguir lo que más deseaba: que el señor López estuviera muerto y yo viva. El cielo no era perfecto. Pero llegué a creer que, si observabas con atención y lo deseabas, podías cambiar la vida de los seres que querías en la Tierra.

**Bueno este es la adaptación de como Sam vive los primeros días en el cielo! **

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Si quieren leer el libro original pueden encontrarlo por internet y ver la película **

**Saludos, Rainbowtigerr**


	3. Rastros y evidencia

Disclamier: Desde mi cielo pertenece a Alice Sebold

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Rastros y evidencia**

Mi padre en cuanto supo de la noticia corrió a casa con mamá y Melanie, el que respondió a la llamada telefónica el 19 de Abril, el que se supone era mi cumpleaños . Era el comienzo del fin. Dio a la policía mi grupo sanguíneo, tuvo que describir el tono claro de mi piel. Le preguntaron si yo tenía algún rasgo distintivo que me identificara. El empezó a describir minuciosamente mi cara y se perdió en ella. El detective Fenerman lo dejó continuar, ya que la siguiente noticia que debía comunicarle era demasiado horrible para interrumpirlo. Pero luego se lo dijo

—Señor Puckett, sólo hemos encontrado una parte del cuerpo. Mi padre estaba de pie en la cocina y le recorrió un desagradable escalofrío. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Melanie?

—Entonces, ¿no están seguros de si está muerta? —preguntó.

—No hay nada seguro —respondió Len Fenerman

Ésa fue la frase que mi padre repitió a mi madre

—No hay nada seguro

Durante tres noches no había sabido cómo tocar a mi madre o qué decirle. Nunca se habían sentido desesperados al mismo tiempo. Por lo general, uno necesitaba al otro, nunca se habían necesitado a la vez, y por tanto había habido una manera, tocándose, de tomar prestadas fuerzas del más fuerte. Y nunca habían comprendido como entonces el significado de la palabra «horror»

—No hay nada seguro —repitió mi madre, aferrándose a ello como él había dicho

— Está muerta… mamá? — Melanie preguntó con miedo, sólo se limitaban a repetir la frase esperanzadora de siempre

— No hay nada seguro Mel

Pero Melanie no era tonta y sabía que algo andaba mal

Mi madre era la única que sabía lo que significaba cada colgante de mi pulsera, de dónde lo habíamos sacado y por qué me gustaba. Hizo una lista meticulosa de todo lo que había llevado y cómo había ido vestida. Si encontraran esas pistas a kilómetros de distancia y aisladas a un lado de la carretera, podrían conducir hasta allí a un policía que las relacionara con mi muerte. Me había debatido mentalmente entre la alegría agridulce de ver a mi madre enumerando todas las cosas que yo había llevado puestas y que me gustaban, y su vana ilusión de que esas cosas tenían importancia. De que un desconocido que encontrara una goma de borrar de un personaje de dibujos animados o una chapa de una estrella del rock acudiría a la policía. Después de la llamada de Len, mi padre le tendió una mano a mi madre y los dos se sentaron en la cama, mirando fijamente al frente: mi madre como una zombi, aferrándose a esa lista de objetos, y mi padre con la sensación de estar metiéndose en un túnel oscuro. En algún momento se puso a llover. Me daba cuenta de que los dos pensaban lo mismo, pero no lo expresaban en voz alta. Que yo estaba allí fuera en alguna parte, bajo la lluvia. Que esperaban que no estuviera en peligro, que me hubiera resguardado de la lluvia en algún lugar y no pasara frío.

La mañana del día 10, mi padre vació la botella de whisky en el fregadero de la cocina. Papá había vuelto a casa porque mamá necesitaba su apoyo, Mel le preguntó por qué lo hacía.

—Tengo miedo de bebérmelo —dijo

—¿Quién ha llamado? —preguntó mi hermana

—¿Llamado?

—Te he oído decir lo que siempre dices de la sonrisa de Sam. De las estrellas que estallan.

—¿He dicho eso?

—Te has puesto un poco cursi. Era el detective, ¿verdad?

—¿Nada de mentiras?

—Nada de mentiras —acordó Melanie

—Han encontrado una parte de un cuerpo. Podría ser de Sam. Fue un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

—¿Qué?

—No hay nada seguro —tanteó mi padre, Melanie se sentó a la mesa de la cocina.

—Voy a vomitar

—¿Cariño?

—Papá, quiero que me digas qué es, qué parte del cuerpo es, y luego tendré que vomitar.

Mi padre bajó un gran recipiente metálico, lo llevó a la mesa y lo dejó cerca de Melanie antes de sentarse a su lado.

—Está bien —dijo ella— Dímelo

—Un codo. Lo ha encontrado el perro de los Gilbert

Mi padre le cogió la mano y entonces ella vomitó, como había prometido hacer, en el brillante recipiente plateado.

Más tarde, esa mañana, el cielo se despejó, y no muy lejos de mi casa la policía acordonaron todos los callejones y emprendieron su búsqueda. La lluvia, aguanieve, nieve y granizo, al derretirse y mezclarse, habían dejado el suelo empapado; aun así, no daban con la casa de madera pre fabricada que el sr López se había molestado en destruir luego de destruirme a mí, hasta que llegaron a un lugar cerca de dónde me habían aasesinado, aunque solo hubieran escombros, En algunas partes, según se averiguó más tarde en el laboratorio, había una fuerte concentración de mi sangre mezclada con la tierra y los escombros, pero en esos momentos la policía se sentía cada vez más frustrada, en busca de una niña. A lo largo del borde del campo de fútbol se habían detenido unos cuantos vecinos a una distancia respetuosa del cordón de la policía, intrigados por los hombres con pesados abrigos

manejaban palas y rastrillos como si se tratara de herramientas médicas. Mis padres se habían quedado en casa. Melanie estaba aterrada lo pude sentir desde aquí, no salió de su habitación. Yo sabía dónde estaba mi cuerpo, pero no podía decirlo. Observé y esperé a ver qué veían. Y de pronto, a media tarde, un policía levantó un puño cubierto de tierra

—¡Aquí! —exclamó, y los demás agentes echaron a correr y lo rodearon

Aumentaban las pruebas, pero ellos se resistían a creer.


	4. Freddie

**Capítulo 4: Freddie **

Dos días después, la policía encontró mis apuntes de la clase de poesía.

Los animales se habían llevado la libreta de donde estuvo inicialmente enterrada: la tierra no coincidía con las muestras de los alrededores

Entremezclados con las hojas y las ramitas estaban los trozos de papel. La policía separó el papel cuadriculado junto con fragmentos de otra clase de papel, más fino y quebradizo, que no tenía rayas. Una compañera de la escuela reconoció parte de la letra.

No era la mía, sino la del chico del que yo me había enamorado, Freddie Benson . En papel de arroz especial de su madre, me había escrito una nota de amor que yo nunca llegué a leer. Me la había metido en el cuaderno el miércoles, mientras estábamos en el club de ciencias. Tenía una caligrafía elegante. Cuando llegaron los agentes, tuvieron que juntar los trozos de mi libreta de biología y los de la nota amorosa de Freddie Benson

—Freddie no se encuentra bien —dijo su madre cuando un detective llamó a su casa y quiso hablar con él.

Pero a través de ella averiguaron lo que querían saber. Freddie asintió a medida que ella le repetía las preguntas de la policía. Sí, le había escrito una nota de amor a Sam Puckett. Sí, la había metido en el cuaderno de Sam. Freddie Benson pasó a ser el primer sospechoso.

—¿Ese chico tan encantador? —le dijo mi madre a mi padre.

—Freddie Benson es simpático —dijo mi hermana con voz monótona durante la cena de esa noche. Observé a mi familia y supe que lo sabían. No había sido Freddie. La policía irrumpió en su casa y lo intimidó, insinuando cosas. Al principio el hecho de que Freddie no asistiera al club de ciencias en la tarde fue en cuanto la policía recibió una lista de los cuarenta y cinco asistentes que habían visto hablar a Freddie en la conferencia «Zonas residenciales de las afueras: la experiencia americana» aquella tarde , se vieron obligados a reconocer su inocencia. Se quedaron a la puerta de la casa de los Benson, rompiendo ramitas de los setos.

Habría sido tan fácil, tan mágico, que la respuesta que buscaban hubiera caído literalmente del cielo desde un árbol. Pero se extendieron los rumores, y los pocos progresos sociales que Freddie había hecho en el colegio se invirtieron. Empezó a irse a casa inmediatamente después de las clases. Todo eso me hacía enloquecer.

Observar sin ser capaz de llevar a la policía hasta aquel apartamento a dos pisos abajo del mío, próximo al nuestro , donde el señor López tallaba florones para una casa de muñecas gótica que estaba construyendo. Él seguía las noticias y leía a fondo los periódicos, pero llevaba su inocencia como un cómodo abrigo viejo.

Dentro de él había habido disturbios, y ahora reinaba la calma.


	5. Una bufanda de colores

Oops, perdón la confusión, creo que me metí los dos capítulos en uno sólo… pero ya los ordené! Este pertenecía a otra pestaña del fiction ;)

**Capítulo 5: Una bufanda de colores**

Había demasiada sangre en la tierra.

Entre las llamadas a la puerta que advertían a mi familia que se insensibilizara aún más antes de abrir su casa a desconocidos —los vecinos amables pero torpes, los periodistas ineptos pero crueles—, llegó la que acabó abriéndole los ojos a mi padre.

Era Len Fenerman, que tan amable había sido con él, acompañado de un agente uniformado. Entraron, a esas alturas lo bastante familiarizados con la casa para saber que mi madre prefería que entraran y dijeran lo que tuvieran que decir en la sala de estar para que no lo oyeran mis hermanos.

—Hemos encontrado un objeto personal que creemos que pertenece a Sam —dijo Len

Se mostró cauteloso. Yo lo veía medir sus palabras. Se aseguró de hablar con precisión para evitar a mis padres el primer pensamiento que de lo contrario habría acudido a su mente: que la policía había encontrado un cadáver y que yo estaba, con toda seguridad, muerta.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó mi madre con impaciencia. Cruzó los brazos y se preparó para oír otro detalle insignificante al que los demás daban importancia. Su hija podía sobrevivir con un solo brazo. Y mucha sangre era mucha sangre, no un cuerpo. Pero cuando sostuvieron en alto la bolsa de pruebas con mi bufanda dentro, en su interior se rompió algo. La fina pared de cristal que había protegido su corazón —y de alguna manera la había insensibilizado, impidiéndole creer— se hizo añicos.

—La bufanda —dijo Melanie, que había entrado en la sala de estar desde la cocina. Nadie la había visto hacerlo aparte de mí. Mi madre hizo un ruidito y le cogió la mano. El ruido era un chirrido metálico, una máquina como humana que se averiaba y emitía los últimos sonidos antes de que se trabara todo el motor.

—Hemos analizado las fibras —dijo Len—Parece ser que quienquiera que acosó a Sam lo utilizó durante el crimen.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó mi padre, impotente. Le estaban diciendo algo que era incapaz de comprender.

—Para hacerla callar

—¿Qué?

—Está impregnada de saliva de Sam —aclaró el agente uniformado que hasta entonces había guardado silencio

— La amordazó con él

Vi cómo Melanie se ponía rígida junto a la puerta. No reconocía a nuestros padres; no reconocía nada. Mi padre acompañó a la puerta al Detective y al oficial uniformado.

—Señor Puckett , con la cantidad de sangre que hemos encontrado y la violencia que me temo que eso implica, así como otras pruebas sustanciales sobre las que ya hemos hablado, debemos partir de la hipótesis de que su hija ha sido asesinada.

Melanie oyó sin querer lo que ya sabía, lo que había sabido desde hacía cinco días, cuando mi padre le había hablado de mi codo. Mi madre se echó a llorar.

—En adelante empezaremos a tratar este caso como una investigación de asesinato —añadió

—Pero no hay cadáver —probó a decir mi padre

—Todas las pruebas apuntan a que su hija está muerta. Lo siento mucho

—Pasaré más tarde a ver cómo están


	6. Melanie se enfrenta a la pérdida

Disclamier: Desde mi cielo pertenece a Alice Sebold

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Melanie se enfrenta a la pérdida **

El siguiente día a las cuatro de la tarde mis padres estaban en la misma habitación del piso de abajo. Habían entrado por puertas distintas. Mi madre miró a mi padre

—Mamá —dijo, y él asintióy acto seguido llamó a mi única abuela con vida, la madre de mi madre, Trish.

Me preocupaba que dejaran a mi hermana sola y que ésta cometiera alguna imprudencia, aunque claro Melanie estaba destrozada . Estaba sentada en su habitación, en el viejo sofá que le habían cedido mis padres, concentrada en endurecerse.

«Respira hondo y contén la respiración. Trata de quedarte quieta durante períodos cada vez más largos. Hazte pequeña como una piedra. Dobla los bordes de tu persona de manera que nadie te vea.»

Mi madre le dijo que podía escoger entre volver al colegio o quedarse en casa

—sólo has faltado una semana una semana—pero Melanie optó por ir.

El lunes, en clase, todos sus compañeros se quedaron mirándola fijamente cuando se dirigió a la parte delantera.

—El director quiere verte, querida —le dijo la señorita Briggs en voz baja. Mi hermana no miró a la señorita Briggs cuando ésta habló. Estaba perfeccionando el arte de hablar con las personas mirándolas como si fueran transparentes. Ése fue el primer indicio que tuve de que algo tendría que estallar Mientras recogía sus cosas oyó cuchicheos por todas partes.

El director Franklin era muy buena persona, amaba ayudar a los niños, yo había ido a parar un par de veces a su oficina, a veces fingía reprenderme pero luego solo me daba un abrazo y me decía que debía portarme bien

—Melanie—dijo el director —Esta mañana me ha llamado la policía. Siento mucho la pérdida que has sufrido.

Ella lo miró a la cara. No era tanto una mirada—¿Qué he perdido exactamente?

No Mel…

Franklin era bueno y le gustaba tratar los temas de frente, se sentó en el sofá de su oficina y cerró la puerta, invitó a Melanie a sentarse

—Estamos aquí para ayudarte en todo lo qué esté en nuestra mano — continuó. Hacía lo que podía.

—Estoy bien —respondió ella.

—¿Te gustaría hablar de ello?

—¿De qué? —Pregunto Melanie haciéndose la tonta

—De la pérdida que has sufrido —dijo él.

Alargó una mano hacia la rodilla de mi hermana en señal de compasión

—No me había dado cuenta de que había perdido algo —dijo palmeándose los bolsillos

Franklin no supo qué decir.

Melanie Puckett era un caso totalmente distinto. Era una chica con talento, una de los veinte alumnos del colegio seleccionados para el Concurso de talentos de todo el estado. El único problema en su expediente académico tenía un pequeño altercado al comienzo del curso con un profesor que la había reprendido por haber llevado a clase 50 sombras de Grey

«Hágala reír —tenía ganas de decirle—. Llévela a ver una película de Will Smith, siéntela en uno de esos cojines gaseosos, ¡enséñele los calzoncillos que lleva puestos, con los pequeños diablos comiendo perritos calientes!» Lo único que podía hacer yo era hablar, pero nadie en la Tierra podía oírme.

—Lo que quiero decir, Mel, es que todos echamos de menos a Sam — dijo Franklin. Ella no respondió

—. Ahora eres la única Puckett

Nada.

—¿Sabes quién ha venido a verme esta mañana? —Franklin se había reservado su gran final, que estaba seguro de que funcionaría

—La señorita Loise, la capitana del equipo de porristas, ha visto que tienes gran potencial otras chicas podrían apuntarse si tú das el primer paso. ¿Qué dices?

El corazón de mi hermana se cerró como un puño.

—Digo que resultaría muy duro entrenar en un campo que está a seis metros de donde se supone que asesinaron a mi hermana.

¡Gol! Franklin abrió la boca y la miró fijamente

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Melanie

—No, yo... —Franklin volvió a tenderle una mano. Seguía habiendo un cabo... un deseo de comprender

—Quiero que sepas lo mucho que lo sentimos todos —dijo

—Llego tarde a la primera clase —dijo ella.

Melanie se levantó y salió despacio de la oficina del director Franklin . Esos recorridos iban a ser su único momento de descanso.

Las secretarias estaban al otro lado de la puerta, los profesores en la parte delantera de las aulas, los alumnos en cada pupitre, nuestros padres en casa, la policía de visita. No iba a venirse abajo. La observé, oí las frases que se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

«Bien. Todo va bien.»

Yo estaba muerta, pero eso era algo que ocurría continuamente: la gente moría.

Fin del cap


	7. Desde mi cielo

**Buu, me pone de mal humor que solo hayan dos reviews, espero que dejen más, de cualquier manera no abandonaré la historia y seguiré hasta terminarla aunque nadie me lea, espero que me animen a seguir subiendo los capítulos! no es fácil adaptar un libro aunque crean que solo es copiar y pegar, es trabajo también ;) **

**Disclamier: Ya saben Lovely Bones no me pertenece, es de la increíble Alice Seabold**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Desde mi cielo**

Yo estaba sentada en el cielo y observé la ira de mi hermana. Horas antes de que yo muriera, mi madre había colgado en la puerta de la nevera un dibujo que mi pequeño primo había hecho cuando estuvo de visita y toda la familia estaba reunida, Mi primo había fallecido meses después.

En él, una gruesa línea azul separaba el aire del suelo. Los días que siguieron, observé cómo mi familia pasaba por delante de ese dibujo, y me convencí de que la gruesa línea azul era un lugar real, un Intermedio, donde el horizonte del cielo se juntaba con el de la Tierra. Quería adentrarme en el azul lavanda de las ceras Crayola, el azul marino, el turquesa, el cielo. A menudo me sorprendía a mí misma deseando cosas simples, y las obtenía. Regalos en envoltorios peludos. Perros. Gatos.

Era un pequeño paraíso, y aunque Jeff me dijera que el cielo era aún cada vez mejor yo no me atrevía a ver que había mas allá…. O donde estaría el cielo… pero para mí, esto era suficiente

Jeff tocaba el violín para que yo pudiese dormir, a menudo dormíamos sobre los arbustos por puro gusto, no se equivoquen, Jeff se convirtió en mi mejor amigo pero aun seguía enamorada de Freddie

Lo extraño acerca de la Tierra era lo que veíamos cuando mirábamos hacia abajo. Además de la visión inicial que se puedan imaginar

—el efecto de verlo todo del tamaño de una hormiga, como desde lo alto de un rascacielos—dijo Jeff

Y la explorábamos como si fuese un gran televisor, Jeff podía desear palomitas para poder ver todo, El era de Missisipi, vivía con sus padres y tenía una hermana pequeña, Holly

Por todo el mundo habían almas abandonando sus cuerpo. Y de pronto un alma pasaba corriendo junto a un ser vivo, le rozaba el hombro o la mejilla, y seguía su camino hacia el cielo. Los vivos no ven exactamente a los muertos, pero mucha gente parece muy consciente de que ha cambiado algo a su alrededor. Hablan de una corriente de aire frío. Los amigos de los fallecidos despiertan de sus sueños y ven una figura al pie de su cama, o en un portal, o subiéndose como un fantasma a un autobús urbano.

Al abandonar la Tierra, yo rocé a una niña llamada Tham. Iba a mi colegio, pero nunca habíamos sido amigas. Se cruzó en mi camino la noche que mi alma salió gritando de la Tierra, y no pude evitar rozarla. Cuando abandoné la vida, que me había sido arrebatada con tanta violencia, no fui capaz de calcular mis pasos. No tuve tiempo para contemplar nada. Cuando hay violencia, en lo que te concentras es en huir. Cuando empiezas a acercarte al borde, la vida se aleja de ti como un bote se aleja inevitablemente de la orilla, y te agarras con fuerza a la muerte como si fuera una cuerda que te transportará y de la que te soltarás, confiando únicamente en aterrizar lejos de donde estás.

**Es cortito lo sé, pero así es la historia**

**¡nos leemos luego! **


	8. Thamara la medium

Thanks to xemtlenc for the reviews! ;) u rock

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Thamara la Medium **

A veces Tham soñaba conmigo, Jeff me explicó que Tham era una especie de Medium pero sin haber desarrollado sus habilidades, como ocurre con todas las buenas historias de terror. Mis compañeros se vieron en apuros para hacer el horror más terrible de lo que ya era. Pero todavía faltaban detalles: el cómo, cuándo y quién se convirtieron en hondos recipientes que llenar con sus conjeturas. Adoración satánica. Medianoche. Freddie Benson.

Me dediqué a ver y tratar de comunicarme con Tham, ella era mi puerta de salida para que se aten todos los cabos sueltos pero por mucho que lo intenté, no conseguí señalar con suficiente fuerza a Tham lo que nadie había encontrado: mi pulsera de colgantes plateada.

Me parecía que eso tal vez podría ayudarla. Había estado a la vista, esperando que una mano la cogiera, una mano que la reconociera y pensara: pista. Pero ya no estaba en la escena del crimen.

Tham se interesó de pronto por la ciencia, y hablando de ciencia, extrañaba a mi mejor amiga Carly y al parecer ella también me extrañaba . Cuánto me habría gustado que Carly hubiera ido a ver a mi familia y hablado con ella.

Hasta una semana antes de Navidad, vi algo en el pasillo de nuestro colegio. Era mi amiga Carly con Brian Nelson. Yo había apodado a Brian «el Espantapájaros» porque, a pesar de tener unos hombros increíbles en los que lloriqueaban todas las chicas, su cara me hacía pensar en un saco de arpillera lleno de paja. Llevaba un sombrero hippie de cuero flexible y fumaba cigarrillos liados a mano en la sala de fumar del alumnado. Según mi madre, la predilección de Carly por la sombra de ojos azul celeste era una señal de aviso prematura, pero a mí siempre me había gustado precisamente por eso. Hacía cosas que a mí no me estaban permitidas: se aclaraba su pelo largo, llevaba zapatos de plataforma y fumaba a la salida del colegio.

Tham se cruzó con ellos, pero ellos no la vieron. Llevaba una pila de libros enorme que había tomado prestados de la señorita Kaplan, la profesora de ciencias sociales.

Carly y Brian reían bobamente. Él tenía una mano dentro de la camisa de ella. Y a medida que la deslizaba poco a poco hacia arriba, aumentaban las risitas, pero ella interrumpía cada vez sus avances, retorciéndose o apartándose unos centímetros. Tham se distanció, como solía hacer con casi todo. Habría pasado de largo como solía hacer, con la cabeza gacha, pero todo el mundo sabía que Carly había sido amiga mía, de modo que se quedó mirando.

—Vamos, cariño —dijo Brian—

Vi cómo los labios de Thamara hacían una mueca de disgusto. Mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba en el cielo.

—No puedo, Brian. Aquí no

—¿Qué tal en el callejón que está cerca de la escuela? —susurró él. Carly rió nerviosa, pero se acurrucó contra él. De momento, lo rechazaría. Poco después, alguien irrumpió el casillero de Carly

Desaparecieron su álbum de recortes, las fotos sueltas que tenía pegadas dentro de la taquilla y la marihuana que Brian había escondido allí sin que ella lo supiera. Tham, que nunca se había colocado, pasó esa noche vaciando el tabaco de los largos y marrones More 100 de su madre y llenándolos de hierba. Se sentó en el cobertizo con una linterna, mirando fotos mías y fumando aún más hierba de la que eran capaces de soportar los porreros del colegio.

A la señora Connors, la madre de Tham que lavaba los platos frente a la ventana de la cocina, le llegó un olorcillo del cobertizo.

—Creo que Thamara está haciendo amigos en el colegio —comentó a su marido, que estaba sentado con una taza de café. Al final de su jornada laboral estaba demasiado cansado hasta para hacer hipótesis.

—Estupendo —dijo. —Tal vez todavía no está todo perdido.

Me pasé días y noches enteras sentada en el cenador, observando. Veía cómo Carly se apartaba de mí y se volvía hacia el consuelo de Brian. Veía cómo Tham la vigilaba tras una esquina cerca de la clase de ciencias del hogar o a la puerta de la cafetería, junto a la enfermería.

Al principio, la libertad que tenía yo de ver todo el colegio era embriagadora. Observaba al ayudante del entrenador de fútbol dejar anónimamente bombones a la profesora de ciencias, que estaba casada, o a la líder de las animadoras tratando de atraer la atención del chico al que habían expulsado tantas veces de tantos colegios que hasta él había perdido la cuenta.

Observaba cómo el profesor de arte hacía el amor con su novia en el cuarto del horno, y cómo el director miraba amorosamente al ayudante del entrenador de fútbol.


	9. No soy la primera

**Hola! :) **

**vaya creo que no había actualizado en un par de días, pero aqui está el noveno capitulo **

**Disclamier: obviamente Lovely Bones no me pertenece **

* * *

**Capítulo 9: No soy la primera**

En las horas que siguieron a mi asesinato, mientras mi madre hacía llamadas telefónicas y mi padre empezaba a ir de puerta en puerta por el vecindario buscándome, el señor López se llevó los trozos de mi cuerpo en un saco. Me llevó a su casa y lo esperé mientras él entraba a lavarse. Cuando la casa cambió de manos, los nuevos propietarios se quejaron de la mancha oscura que había en el suelo del garaje.

Al mostrar la casa a posibles compradores, la agente inmobiliaria explicaba que era una mancha de aceite, pero era yo, que había goteado del saco del señor López y me había derramado por el cemento. La primera de mis señales secretas al mundo. Tardaría un tiempo en darme cuenta de lo que sin duda está deducido, que yo no era la primera niña a la que él había matado. Había sabido que debía sacar mi cuerpo. Había sabido observar la meteorología y matar con un nivel de precipitación ni demasiado alto ni demasiado bajo, porque eso dejaría a la policía sin pruebas. Pero no era tan meticuloso como la policía quería creer.

Era tarde cuando llegó, y dejó la caja dentro de su camioneta mientras se acercaba a la casa de los Flanagan, que vivían en la propiedad donde estaba la sima. Los Flanagan se ganaban la vida cobrando a la gente para tirar en ella sus electrodomésticos. El señor López llamó a la puerta de la pequeña casa blanca y una mujer acudió a abrir.

El olor a cordero con romero que salió de la parte trasera de la casa llenó mi cielo y las fosas nasales del señor Harvey. Vi a un hombre en la cocina.

—Buenas tardes, señor —dijo la señora Flanagan

—. ¿Trae algo?

—Lo he dejado en la camioneta—respondió. Tenía un billete de veinte dólares preparado.

—¿Qué hay dentro, un cadáver? —bromeó ella.

Era lo último que tenía en la mente. Vivía en una casa bien caldeada, aunque pequeña. Y tenía un marido que siempre estaba en casa arreglando cosas y era amable con ella porque nunca había tenido que trabajar, y un hijo que todavía era lo bastante pequeño para creer que su madre lo era todo en el mundo. El señor sonrió, pero al ver la sonrisa en sus labios no desvié la mirada.

—La vieja caja fuerte de mi padre, que por fin me he decidido a traer — dijo

—. Llevo años queriendo hacerlo. Nadie se acuerda de la combinación.

—¿Hay algo dentro?

—Aire viciado.

—Adelante, entonces. ¿Le echo una mano?


End file.
